


Stolen Moment

by Reality 2_0 (reality_2_0)



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 03:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7918513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reality_2_0/pseuds/Reality%202_0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>set late 2015 / early 2016 behind a stage on the campaign trail</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stolen Moment

They had to get on stage in a few minutes. At the moment, introduction speeches were given while they stood behind the stage out of sight of the audience. Although they were surrounded by staff, aides and Secret Service agents, they had only eyes for each other. They had learned long ago to ignore, to block out their necessary entourage. Far was it from them to jump each other’s bones in the company of anybody, but they did squeeze in a hug or a kiss without shame whenever they could.

Habitually, his hand had been resting on her shoulder in a half embrace since they had gotten into position to stride on stage the moment they were announced. As they were talking quietly about encounters they had had separately on the campaign trail earlier in the day, she leaned into him, wrapping her arms around his waist, as she recounted a story that had touched, pained her deeply. Sharing her pain upon hearing about the cruel fate, he hugged her tightly against his chest, buried his face in her hair.

After a few long moments during which they drew solace and strength from each other, she tipped her head back and looked at him teary-eyed.

Touching his forehead to hers, he murmured, “You have about two minutes.”

Two minutes to change gears. Two minutes to dry the tears. Two minutes to put on a smile.

“I know.” She took a deep breath, consciously switching her focus to what lay ahead.

He took another moment to hold her gaze before he leaned down and touched his lips to hers in a short kiss that was meant to assure, to balance, to center her.

“Not going to cut it,” she stated as he pulled away again and pulled him down for another kiss that was deeper, not exactly chaste, lasted longer than the previous one, left them both a bit breathless and him slightly stunned.

“Much better,” she declared with a smile once they had parted again.

She just managed to wipe the trace of lipstick off his lips with her thumb before they heard their names being called.

“Thank you,” she mouthed as she took his hand.

“My pleasure.” He grinned, squeezing her hand, before following her into her down the path through the excited, cheering crowd.

The End.


End file.
